Camping Trip
by Isabel Arendil Jade
Summary: The gang goes on a camping trip. This is my First Fanfiction. Characters are extremely out of character. Sorry suck at summaries. Mainly Bade. Cabbie. Tandre. Some Cade and Jori friendships. Along with a little Reck and Bandre friendships. I am not sure of all the ship names. Maybe even some drama? Does Cat get jealous? Jade a change of character? I cant rate, some cursing... so T
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. So this is my first fanfiction- Yeup. Hope its good. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar problems. Aaha. Hope you enjoy this. _I don't own Victorious._ If I did, Beck and Jade would still be Beck&Jade.  
**

Jade's POV~

Beck and I were up late. We were sitting on the couch in his RV watching a movie. My head was on his lap, and I was stretched out on the couch. I was finally getting into this strange sappy romance movie when he paused it. "Beck, what was that for!" I mutter, He looks down at me and smiles, "Because I have a surprise". "Well spit it out" I said irritated. "We're going camping tomorrow!" Beck said with enthusiasm. I rolled by eyes and said "Ooh no we are not. And with who?" Beck looked at me sheepishly. "We are going with Cat- Your best friend. Robbie- her boyfriend. Tori and Andre." I glared at him. If Tori was in, I most certainly was not. "No Beck" I stated while getting up and starting to gather my thing. I had originally decided to sleepover, but then this camping crap happened.

Beck's POV~

Ah. No. I knew that telling Jade would be a problem. So I waited until tonight, the night before we left. The gang thought we were both really excited. "Jade" I whined "Do this for me. Please go camping with us. We have our own tent" I beamed. Jade turned and gave me a skeptical look "I am not going to go" she said firmly. I stood up and walked toward her "Jade" I cooed "I guess if you go, you don't have to be nice to Tori. Just remember that she and Andre are totally in love.". "Yeah, doesn't mean that she doesn't want you" Jade said loudly. She looked really annoyed. "No she doesn't, trust me, I know. And I don't want her. I really love you Jade. Only YOU!" I said truthfully. "Yeah right" sarcasm dripped from Jade's lips. I turned her and wrapped my arms around her, when she looked up at me, I saw that she wasn't annoyed, just tired and some look I had only seen once. It was a look that she had when she saw Tori run up and give me a huge hug. I read the look as if she thought she was going to lose me. So I kissed her. When we broke apart, she smiled at me. Man, I love her smile I thought to myself. "Fine. Ill go, but one wrong move from Tori and ill cut up something of hers with my scissors" Jade mumbled. I pulled her into the tightest hug and kissed the top of her head while saying "Thank you Jade. It'll be fun". With that, we turned and walked over to my bed. Jade slid in first and then me next to her. Jade rested her head on my chest, one leg tossed over mine, her arm wrapping half around me. I smiled and pressed another kiss to her hair and then wrapped my arms around her and turned off the light. My last thought before drifting off to sleep was, this could be fun…. Maybe.

**So yeah. I wanted to make a one shot, but I guess it's going to be a couple chapters. Sorry. Hope you like it. Review with good or bad remarks. I could honestly use some tips. Bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Camping Trip #2

Beck's POV~

When I woke up Jade was still asleep. She was curled into my side smiling. I slowly got up and started to pack our stuff for the camping trip, I know what to pack for Jade. While I was packing I was thinking about how cute she really is when she sleeps. I was getting all of our bags together to put in the car when I realized it was probably a good idea to start brewing a pot of coffee. Jade+Coffee=Happier. Jade without coffee, in the morning, on the day of a camping trip… with Tori involved would not be a fun Jade to be around. I put out bags down and began brewing the coffee. Then I stepped outside to put out bags in the car.

Jade's POV~

I woke up. There was one major thing wrong. I couldn't find Beck. His RV isn't that big. I got out of bed pretty quickly and began to look for him. After I checked the bathroom, I noticed that there was some coffee brewing. I still looked around a little worriedly.

Beck's POV~

I walked into the RV with a very nervous, worried, confused looking Jade. She was scanning the RV and then her eyes landed on the coffee. She just stood there watching it. I thought it was actually pretty amusing, Jade had coffee in front of her and she wasn't drinking it. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck. She slapped me and then saw it was me and gave me a look I had never seen her use. It looked like she was sorry and she had acted because she was shocked. I smiled anyway and kissed her again, trying to get her to forget that I scared her. I think it worked because she looked up at me with soft innocent eyes. Whoa I'm the only person who gets to see Jade all cute and pretty and sweet and innocent- I thought to myself.

Jade's POV~

I was still in shock from having Beck wrap his arms around me and kiss me. His smile since our kiss had increased so he was smiling almost ear to ear. I knew it was because I was looking at him softly. "Where were you?" I questioned with a slightly worried voice. He looked at me and then stated "good morning babe. I was outside putting our stuff in the car to go camping". Oh great, I forgot all about camping. "Ah Beck, I don't want to go camping" I reminded him. He then gave me a sheepish grin and said "well yesterday you agreed to come. So your coming. All settled, we are leaving soon" With that he walked into the bathroom. I poured some coffee and began to drink it while thinking. I guess maybe I could go camping this one time for Beck. He came out of the bathroom right when I finished my cup of coffee. I walked over to him, gave him a quick peck on the lips and then walked into the bathroom to get ready. In the bathroom I brushed my teeth, put my hair up, and then applied some makeup. I kept it lighter today. I went with some blue-ish eye liner and eye shadow and some pink/red lipstick. Yeup. I think I'm ready. While packing up my makeup I thought about washing my hair. I had washed it yesterday and hopefully there were showers where we were camping. I walked out of the bathroom and Beck took my hand and brought me to the car. We hadn't talked much this morning but it was peaceful. I got in the car and we started to drive to where-ever we were going.

Beck's POV~

Jade was actually being quite peaceful this morning. It was really nice. She looked so beautiful with lighter makeup on, not that she doesn't always look beautiful, she always looks gorgeous. She just looked different beautiful today. I hadn't told her that we were going camping up in these mountains that also had hot springs. We would get to go swimming in the lake or in a spring and then go soak in a hot tub/hot spring like thing. I knew she and I would like that. Considering we took a tub in the hot tub that time we met Carly and Sam from iCarly. I am not scared easily, almost by nothing, but the one thing I am scared of is loosing Jade or having something happen to her. I would completely shut down and just be a total wreck. No one knows that. Not even Jade. Jade had put the radio on and I hadn't even realized how silent it was until that. "I love you" I told her. Jade responded with a smile and said "I know. And honestly… I love you too". I grinned cheekily and kissed her for a second. Then I focused on the road. We had been driving for about 2 hours I would imagine, the drive was about 4-5 hours long. Mountains here we come!


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey Guys. Another chapter. I am fast with these. They come so easily and I have a lot of free time this week I think, so yeah. Enjoy!**

Beck's POV~

We finally arrived. Oh god, the car ride was nice and everything but I was happy. Jade even looked pretty pleased. Cat and Robbie were already up there setting up their tent. Cat jumped up from helping Robbie and ran over to Jade who had just gotten out of the car. "Hi Hi!" I heard Cat yell at Jade with enthusiasm. To my surprise, Jade smiled and gave Cat a hug. "Heeey Kit-Cat" Jade said cheerily. Robbie came over to me and smiled. We stood there observing our girls. "Jadey, Im soooo excited" Cat was bouncing around. "Your tent is between ours and Tori and Andres" Cat continued. "That's nice Cat, I should probably help Beck start to set up our tent. You go back to yours and then we can chat after okay?" Jade questioned her best friend. "KayKay! Yaaay. Iloveyou Jadey" Cat screamed. She was so happy. I walked to the back of the car where Jade met me and pulled her into a hug. "Hi Baby" I cooed. "Hi" Jade said with a small smile tugging at her lips. I leaned down and kissed her. She was pressed up against my truck, we continued to kiss with heat, then Jade pulled away. "We aren't in our tent babe. We should wait… you know because of Cat." Jade said then she continued "even if she and Robbie make out". I laughed at this. "alright babe. Lets get to work then" I said while pressing a kiss to her forehead. We started to get our stuff together and walked over to start putting our tent together.

Cat's POV~

I am sooo excited. Jadey actually seems happy and ooh she and Beck love each other so much. They probably can't live without each other. Awww, its so adorable. Robbie and I were pitching the tent. I walked over to him and pecked his lips and said " I love you Robbie" He smiled and responded with "ooh Cat, I love you sooo much" and then we continued to work on our tent. I was happy that I told him though. I watched Beck and Jade who were really Beck&Jade. Jade was putting the rods together and Beck was watching her with a smile. Then she grabbed some of the tent from him and they began putting the pieces together. Once the tent was almost done, I saw Beck tickle Jade, she began to laugh and it was just the cutest thing ever, they were so sweet together. The camp site is actually pretty big. There are many other people here right now, everyone has their own lot and Robbie and I talked to some people earlier. Jade and Beck were now finished with their tent and Robbie and I were still finishing it. Then I heard a car pull up.

Jade's POV~

Beck and I are being all in love and sappy and I actually don't mind.. weird. We just finished putting out tent together. It's dark green. It looks nice, and surprisingly its pretty big. While we were pitching the tent I saw Cat smiling at us. She is truly my best friend and she has been since like pre-school. We are so different and yet the same. Beck and I began to put our stuff in the tent. Two sleeping bags which we zipped together to make one big one and our bags. I would say that by now it was probably 5ish. God where were Tori and Andre. I was thinking that maybe I would try and be friends with Tori… maybe. "You okay?" Beck asked. "Yes. Hi. Yeah I am. I was just thinking. How about you?" I asked. "I'm good sweetie" Beck said with a grin. I kissed him deeply and we then began to make out in the tent. When I pulled away to breathe, I heard a car.

Robbie's POV~

It was nice to see Cat this happy and excited. Jade was being nice and she and Beck just seemed so in love and true. It was really inspiring. I want that with Cat. I know we pretty much already have it, but its something else with Jade and Beck. Beck gets to see another side of Jade, a side that Cat has told me about. The sweet innocent Jade. Jade and Beck were and are always together, always touching, linked by their hands, in love in the sense that it was deep and true and forever. Yeah sappy but true. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Tori yelling "Hey guys! We're here! Traffic sucks". Cat didn't even take notice. She was too busy playing with the tent. We finally had it set up and she was inside playing with her stuffed giraffe. What surprised me was that Tori gave Jade a hug and Jade hugged her back. "Hi Tori. Sorry about the traffic, sounds awful. Your tent goes right here." Jade said pointing next to her tent. "Awww thanks Jade!" Tori said beaming. Then I heard Cat's voice. "Hey Tori. Don't steal by best friend!" Cat shouted. Jade looked taken aback. She walked over to Cat and put a hand on her shoulder. "Kit-Cat, we are always best friends, I love you. You know that. Tori is just a good friend." Jade said smiling at Cat. "Okay fine" Cat said smiling a little. Tori walked up and said "yeah Cat, Jade and I are just really close and I wouldn't ever try to steal her. I just want to be really close friends with her." Tori said carefully. Cat didn't respond. Beck walked up and wrapped his arms around Jade giving her a kiss on the forehead. Tori walked over to me and said "Hi Robbie" "Hey Tor" I said casually, while hugging Cat. Andre then chimed in "Hey Guys!" a bunch of "heys" and "hi's" were said.

Tori's POV~

Jade just let me hug her, she even hugged back. That's strange. Our tent is next to hers. Maybe this trip will bring us closer together. She and I were talking and then in a moment of silence Cat's voice came in. Wait, Cat is jealous and mad that I am stealing her best friend, as if she or Jade would ever let that happen. To be honest, I love Cat, but sometimes she is a bit annoying, If Jade and I could ever get to be friends then I think that she and I would be like best friends…. Maybe Cat's right. Well I won't try and steal Jade. I realized that I should probably say something to Cat. So I began to talk with her and Jade. In the end Cat didn't really say anything to me. Beck was being sweet with Jade and I went to say hi to Robbie. Thank god I had Andre, because this trip could end up being dramatic. Andre, I love him.

Andre's POV~

Wow. What a lot of drama for the first 15 minutes of the trip. Oh god, hopefully it was only a one time thing, this trip is supposed to be fun, not dramatic. Well I am going to try and lighten the mood. It might have worked. Beck and Jade are being really sweet together even though we are all around. Hm, Jade and Tori close friends… alright. Lets see how this unfolds. I love Tori and if Jade hurts her, there will be issues between me and Jade, and knowing Beck, he will go to any extent to protect Jade the way that she will do for him. I really don't want Drama.

**Wow. I really like writing these. Please review. Even if this story doesn't go anywhere with people reading it, ill probably keep writing it because I enjoy it and its fun. I am on summer and when im not riding I guess ill be writing. Ill upload again soon… I bet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. I am really enjoying writing these. wow. They keep coming kind of fast. So yeah this is a long one. enjoy the drama and suspense?**

Beck's POV~

Everything that just happened right now is totally shocking. Jade is currently wrapped up in my arms and just leaning her head against my chest. I am thinking about these events. Tori and Jade close friends huh? That's really weird. Cat being jealous? Ah, nevermind, I should honestly just try and have some fun. "Jade, babe, you okay?" I asked her quietly. "Yeah. I think so. A bunch of drama just unfolded in seconds." She looked up at me, her ice blue eyes softening and melting "and I don't want drama, I just want you to have a good trip. And even though we are being all sappy and totally obliviously in love, I am happy" Jade finished. I smiled a huge smile and said "you want me to have a good trip? Awww. I don't want the drama either but just know that I am here. And I love you and I think this is the most obliviously in love we have been in a while." Jade gave me a peck on the lips and then turned and walked toward Cat. She gave Cat a huge hug and then walked over to Tori.

Tori's POV~

Jade is coming toward me right now, after she gave Cat a hug, I really want to be good friends with her but Cat, well she's getting in the way. Maybe that will change. "Hey Tori, I was wondering if later tonight after we all get ready to go to sleep, if we could talk" Jade questioned with a small smile. Jade just gave me a real smile! "yep that sounds fine. I have to talk to you anyways." I said beaming. "Kay great, I am going to help get dinner going" Jade said while walking toward Beck. I wonder what Dinner is. Andre came up and gave me a kiss. God I hope he isn't worried about me. I would talk to him about it later tonight.

Cat's POV~

Jade is talking to Tori. I really don't like this. I don't want Jade and Tori to be close. I want Jade to be my best friend! Maybe close with Andre and of course in love with Beck. But Jade and Tori? I would never have imagined that, I never thought I would have to worry about it. I guess I do now. I just hang out with Jade for most of this trip. I hope.

Andre's POV~

Alright. I am a bit less worried about Tori. I think she will be okay but I won't really let her out of my sight. I know that Beck is protective of Jade at all times and many people don't know that because he isn't very forward about it. So in a way, Tori and I are going to have a relationship like Beck and Jade. Beck and Jade will always have the strongest relationship and they will probably always be the most in love and oblivious of the couples in our group. Cat and Robbie are probably next because they started dating before me and Tori. But they are more clueless about their love. A peck on the lips, a hug, holding hands, and maybe a little more is about all we see from Cat and Robbie. I just want a strong and passionate relationship with Tori. Like Beck and Jade's. I think she wants it too. Jade and Beck are cooking some veggie burgers tonight. I go and grab Tori's hand and we get our tent set up.

Robbie's POV~

The drama seems to be settling a little bit. Cat is in our tent getting changed and playing more with her giraffe. So ill go see if Beck and Jade want help. I walk up to them and Beck has his arms around Jade and they are both smiling while watching the food cook. "Hi guys. Need any help with dinner?" I ask. "Nah. I think we got it" Beck says not looking away from Jade. "Well actually Robbie" Jade starts, then she pecks Beck on the lips and continues "You could get started on the drinks". So that's what I do. Cat comes out and helps me. "You know Cat, I don't think Tori could ever take Jade from you. You guys are the best of friends and that doesn't just disappear because of a new girl, especially when that new girl is Tori. Jade didn't even like Tori when they first me. In fact I think she hated her" I tell her. "Robbie, honestly I don't want to talk about this. And Tori she is very persuasive, but ill just have to see what happens between them. You seriously have no idea what girl relationships are like" Cat mutters the last part but I still hear it. I pull her into a hug and smile. "Its going to be fine" I state sweetly as if she is a child.

Jade's POV~

Tori and Andre are in their tent… maybe making out. I don't even want to know. Cat and Robbie are being all cute. And well Beck and I are cooking. "Veggie burgers are done baby" Beck says looking over at me. "Fruit salad is almost done" I say with a small grin. "Drinks are on the table" Cat and Robbie say in unison. "Ill go get Tori and Andre" Robbie states letting go of Cat who walks over to me. "Hi Jadey" Cat says smiling. "Hey Cat" I respond. "Can we sit together?" Cat asks me. "Sure. How about Beck, me, you? In that order" "Kaykay!" Cat says overly cheerily. I smile and grab Beck's hand. Robbie, Tori, and Andre come over and sit down on the opposite side of the picnic table. " Hey Beck, Can we switch seats?" Tori asks. Oh no. Drama. I glance at Cat, she looks like she wants to rip Tori's head off, wow, she and I have really traded places. "Uh… sure…." Beck says, looking sort of annoyed. "No" Cat shouts "Just let Beck sit with his god damn girlfriend! And let them be happy. You can sit with her tomorrow!" She finishes, she stands and walks off. Beck looks shocked along with everyone else at the table other than me. Shit, Cat never curses. She must be pissed. "Tori Sit, I'll be right back" I say while jogging after Cat. She is sitting behind her and Robbie's tent. "Kit-Cat" I say tentatively. She doesn't respond. So I sit down and hug her, she may seem really talkative, but when she is upset, if she doesn't say anything then she doesn't want to. I comfort her until she is ready to talk. "She can't take my best friend away, I can't lose you" Cat squeaks. "Cat, You will never lose me, even if you want to" I say "we have been through so much and aside from Beck, I love you more than anything!" Cat gives me a small smile and then says "I love you too Jade. More than anything, well maybe around the same amount as Robbie." Together we walk back to the table and sit down. Beck kisses my cheek and wraps an arm around my shoulder. All of them are done eating.

Beck's POV~

I would say it is about 8Pm now. Everyone seems somewhat tired. I don't bring up the drama and no one else seems to want to either so we just sit around the fire that Andre built and have small talk and eat fruit salad with candy toppings- that Cat brought. Its tasty. Cat and Robbie announce that they are going to sleep and walk off to brush their teeth. Then they return and go to the bed in their tent. "Jade, maybe we could talk now" Tori questions. Jade mutters something incoherent, she is so snuggled into my side. "Sure" she tries again. She gets up out of my grip and walks to the woods with Tori. Andre and I watch them. I know that if something happens between them that isn't good, Andre and I will likely be involved. Actually we would be involved.

Jade's POV~

I was really comfy. Snuggled up next to Beck with my head in the crook of his neck and his head on top of mine and his arms wrapped securely around me. Now I am walking with Tori. We stop at the edge of camp and sit down on a log. "Jade…" Tori starts but I cut her off. "Im worried about Cat". "well yeah, me too but I want to be good friends with you, and Cat isn't the right reason for us to not be good friends" Tori says while looking down. "I know" I say. "How about right now we officially become secondary best friends?" Tori asks looking up at me with a small smile. "Okay" I say. "Just make sure that we aren't like totally close around Cat okay?" "Yep" Tori says. I actually think that being secondary best friends with Tori will be cool. I really have changed huh. I hear something in the bushes and then someone grabs me and I scream. Tori looks panicked and she tries to do something.

Andre's POV~

I hear a scream. Me and Beck take off full on running in the direction the girls went. I can tell that Beck is absolutely terrified right now. I know about his Jade fear. I might be the only one that knows. When I spot Tori she is crying and running after someone.

**Hi. Cliffhanger. I am really sorry. Its just this was a long chapter and well... you'll find out more later. I also apologize for anything that it repetative. I can be pretty repetative. I might not have everyones POV everytime. Yeup. I am about 99% sure that there will be another chapter today(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are again. imagirlwholikesrockproblemn wanted me to update so here you go(; hope you like it.**

Andre's POV~

We continue to run until we catch up to Tori. I look back and see that Cat and Robbie are still in their tent with the lantern turned off. Good. I think its better that way. While we run I see Beck begin to sprint. There are to figures infront of us carrying another one. Some other people at the campground seem to have heard because they are showing up at the roadside watching with shock and terror and probably a mix of other emotions. A young woman comes running up to us, "excuse me, is there a problem? Do you need help?" she asks me frantically. She looks about 27 she has deep black hair, really pale and green eyes, like lime green or emerald green toned down a little. She looks a little bit like Jade. I notice this while running. "Yes, that's my girlfriend" Beck responds sounding very panicked. "Alright, Jeff come here!" She states and a young man comes running. "we need help from you." We all continue to run. Finally the people carrying Jade stop and turn into a camp site. We pick up the speed. When we get there Jade has something tied around her mouth so she cant make noise. She is sitting near the camp fire. She sees us. So she continues to stay quite. Tori is sobbing quietly. I hug her tight. Beck is about to run over to Jade until he sees her more her hands from behind her back and give him the best no/stop sign that she can. Just then two teen guys come over to her. One is pale with brown hair. The other is blonde.

Beck's POV~

Jade Jade Jade. That is all that is going through my head. I am about to go to her but she stops me, with a glance and some hand signals. A young women and a guy named Jeff are with us. I am terrified. Jeff pats my back. "Itll be all good son!" he says. "Hey Reina, come here" He motions for the young woman. She walks over "That's you girlfriend?" she questions. I nod, its all I can do. I am being as strong as I can while Tori sobs in Andre's arms. "Aww. Of how long?" Reina asks? "Her name is Jade. We have been together for 4 years" I say. "My nieces name is Jade" Reina says. "I haven't seen her in ages. But yes. 4 years that's a lot for teenagers. Its going to be okay. I promise we will get her." My terror is still there but anger rises when I see some guys go over to MY Jade.

Jade's POV~

Oh god. Who are these people. Poor Tori. She is over there sobbing. Andre looks alarmed and Beck, oh Beck looks terrified and angry. I love him to death. Who are those other two figures? I cant tell. They are certainly not Cat and Robbie though! "Hello sweetie" One of the boys says, the blonde. He takes the cloth from my mouth. "What the hell" I say angrily. "We just wanted some fun. Too bad I didn't grab that other girl too" The blonde continues. "You see im Elliot" the blonde motions to himself and then to the other boy, "and that's sky" He got you. "Great, that's fantastic!" I mutter with sarcasm. Sky looks a little like Beck. Just pale and with brown hair. He has brown eyes too. Elliot has blue eyes and looks like some TV show character… I don't remember who though. "So Elliot, I still think we should let her go" Sky says giving me a sympathetic smile. I wave it off. "Nah. I like her" Elliot says in return. Shit. Beck isn't going to like that. They turn around and talk to each other for a couple minutes.

Reina's POV~

Jade. My nieces name is Jade. Ah. Its true, but I shouldn't tell this boy that. I miss her. My sister used to let me play with her when I was 10 and Jade was newly born. She had big icy blue eyes and pink lips. I remember I babysat for a while. But then my sister and I were separated when my mom moved us out of LA and to San Francisco. I was in SF while my sister Lana-Jade's mom stayed in LA. I met Jeff in SF and we got married 2 years ago.

Tori's POV~

I am so scared for Jade right now. It just happened so fast. I need to pull it together and be strong for her. We just became friends and she would be strong for me. I know it. So I begin to pull myself together. I notice that the boys are back to talking to her. Sky I think his name is seems to be sitting there guilty, observing. The other boy is talking to Jade, he even tried to kiss her. She is struggling with her hands bound and that's when Elliot full on kisses her on the lips. Beck looks pissed, and that's when he loses it. He begins to walk over there when Andre grabs his arms and pulls him back. Jeff holds him there. Jade struggles and then pulls back as much as she can to breathe. That's when Beck rips out of Jeff's grip and runs over to Jade. In the process he punches Elliot and unties Jade's Hands. Elliot caught of guard regains his strength and punches Beck. Then Sky punches him too. I run over to Jade and grab her. She comes over to Reina. Andre is now in there fighting. Jeff is trying to pull Andre and Beck away from the guys but it isn't going so well. Reina and Jade gave eachother quick glances until Reina gasped and muttered "Jade? Is that you? Jade West?" Jade had a huge smile "Auntie Reina!" Jade ran over to her and hugged her. "Awww Jade, its so great to see you!" Reina said hugging her back. Then Reina realized something. "One second" She stated. Jeff was holding Beck and Andre back. Neither of the boys looked very good. Jade looked scared as she ran over to Beck and took his face in her hands. She kissed him and he hugged her. I walked over to Andre and did basically the same. Just more carefully. We all watched Reina. She slapped Sky and punched Elliot "you assholes. Never touch her again or anyone for that matter. Especially you!" she said walking up to Elliot and slapping him again. With that we all walked away.

Jade's POV~

I am okay now! Beck is injured but I'm going to fix him up. I found my Auntie Reina. I haven't seen her in forever. I love her. When I was 5 she was 15 or 16 and I looked up to her. Then she moved and I haven't seen her since then. I never forgot about her but she wasn't a main person in my life anymore. Lana-my mom was always great to me. It was my dad that was a dream killer and all but I wasn't going to get into that. Reina and I said bye when we were at our camp site- she gave me her cell phone number and the number of the camp site on the camp ground. We would visit soon. She was leaving in 4 days or something. Cat and Robbie were still asleep. Tori and Andre went to the bathroom to get fixed up. I sat beck down at the picnic table. "Beck, Baby, you shouldn't have fought for me. It would have been okay… I think" I said giving him a sad smile while I washed his knuckles. He smiled at me and said "well I love you and it was my choice. At least you perfectly okay" "I'm not. I am upset that your hurt" I said to him "Its not that bad, and besides you fixing me up" he gave me a small grin. I continued to clean him up till I got to his face. His cheek was bleeding along with his forehead. Andre and Tori came back. They said goodnight and Tori hugged me. Andre had a fair share of injuries too. They went into their tent. "How did this happen I asked" pointing to his cheek and forehead. "Oh Elliot or Sky scratched me" he said looking annoyed. I could tell it hurt. I cleaned the cuts and then put band-aids on them-he looked kind of silly. The rest of his face seemed okay. He got a couple blows to the stomach, chest, arms, etc. I felt bad. We went to our tent and cuddled up in our large sleeping bag. So much has happened already. And we still have like 4-5 more days here. Im very tired. Its 2Am. My head is in the crook of Beck's Neck, one arm wrapped half around him, a leg tossed over his, with his arms around me. Our signature sleep positions. Hopefully tomorrow will be more calm and relaxing and fun then today. Today was just crazy! "I love you" I murmured sleepily to Beck. "I love you too babe" Beck said kissing the top of my head and hugging me tighter. With that we drifter to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heey Guys. New Chapter! Its more laid back and chill. I listed some of my favorite songs in there. Yeupp. So I think i made Jade with a somewhat attitude change, sorry if some of you dont like that. Well... ENJOY**

Cat's POV~

I woke up in Robbie's arms. I was all happy and comfy and today would be great. Me, Jadey, Beck, Robbie, Andre… and (Ah) Tori. It would be great if Tori and Jadey weren't suddenly becoming good friends. Whatever, it'll all work out. I slowly and carefully detangled myself from Robbie's arms and walked out to camp, no one was out yet but I could hear Andre and Tori snoring, I went back to my tent and checked my pearphone. It said that it was 8:05AM. So I went back to tent and went back to sleep. I woke up again around 11:45AM. Robbie left a note saying he went to the bathroom and no one was up yet. I went over to Jade&Beck's tent. "Jadey?" I whispered near the side I knew Jade would be sleeping on. "hmph" was the response I got. "Cat?" a groggy from sleep voice asked, oh crap it was Beck. I woke Beck up. "Owww" I heard Jade mumble. "Ooh sorry babe, did I kick you?" Beck asked? "Yes you did. Who is out there?" "I think Cat" "alright. Wait, why am I on this side, I started on that one last night" Jade questioned sounding confused. So I was right, Jade would be sleeping on the side that I tried to talk to. I walked away and didn't hear the rest of their conversation but Tori and Andre were still snoring away. Jade came out of her tent. "Hi Hi Hi!" I said. "Hi Cat" Jade said tiredly, she also looked annoyed. Uh-oh. Wait, think Cat think, I thought to myself. I know what cheers Jadey up. I walked over to her and hugged her, she looked surprised and then hugged back for a second. I started to sing -Shake It Out- By Florence + The Machine. Jade then chimed in smiling. "Regrets collect" I sang "Like old friends" Jade chimed in. "Here to relive your darkest moments, I can see no way, I can see no wayyyy" Jade and I sang together. We continued the song. Beck walked out and gave Jade a kiss on the temple to which her smile grew and then went to his car to grab something. Jade and I finished the song after a couple of minutes. "Thanks Cat" Jade said smiling and pulling me into a small hug. "Aww Jadey, Besties Forever&Always- Cat&Jade" I said in a singsong voice. "Why don't we get breakfast started" Jade asked. "Sure" I beamed. "What are we having" "Uh, how about pancakes" Jade says pulling out a package of pancake mix. "kk" I say cheerily.

Jade's POV~

I woke up to pain in my leg. Beck looked confused and kicked me by accident. I was on the wrong side of our makeshift bed in the tent. This morning was not going well. Then I remembered the previous night events. I re-looked at all of Beck's injuries, they seemed to be a bit better. I kissed them all and I kissed his lips and then went out to get some air. I wasn't in a good mood. Some how Cat, being my best friend knew I wasn't the happiest and hugged me, then we sang –Shake It Out- together. We used to sing that together when one of us was upset or sad or whatever, it was like while singing and harmonizing with each other we were shaking out whatever the bad feeling was. I love Cat, she is right Besties Forever&Always- Cat&Jade. Now we were cooking. Cat was mixing the batter and pouring drinks and carefully chopping fruit for the pancakes. I was cooking the pancakes. I could see Beck and Robbie having a conversation. Tori and Andre were still asleep. I started humming random different songs including –Enchanted and Ours- Taylor Swift, -Shut Up and Let Me Go- The Ting Tings and Cat of course new them, we always shared our music and new almost every song that one another had. We sang them quietly together. She then started to sing some One Direction like –One Thing and What Makes You Beautiful- those were the only songs we liked by them and one of our old favorites –Pocketful Of Sunshine- Natasha Bedingfield. We finished singing when breakfast was ready. I figured we could let Tori and Andre sleep some more so Cat grabbled my hand and we went to get our boyfriends. Cat let go of my hand and leaned up to kiss Robbie. Beck and I made our way back to the table and sat down. Robbie and Cat sat down opposite of us. We started to eat. "So you guys were singing" Robbie said while watching cat with awe. "Yeaah!" Cat said. "Aww. That's sweet" Beck said kissing my cheek. I was feeling happier lately. What the hell? That's not Jade West. But everyone around me seemed happy so I thought I could stay this way, I mean I was actually enjoying myself. "So" Beck started "we have a day ahead of us and Tori and Andre are sleeping in a lot, what do you say we hit the lake and the little pool things and then the hot springs?" Beck finished while taking a bite of his pancake. "Yeah, I'd like that" I said smiling. "YesYesYes" Cat chirped. "Sounds great" Robbie chimed in. "Alright I said, Cat and I will do dishes, why don't you guys get ready" I said motioning for Beck and Robbie to go get ready. "Oh Beck, could you get my bathing suit out?" I said giving him puppy dog eyes, yeah Jade West can do that, blah blah blah I don't care. "Sure babe" Beck said as he stepped into our tent. Cat asked Robbie the same and he said he would. Once finished with the dishes I wrote a note and left it in Andre and Tori's tent. They were so asleep that I slipped it inside and taped it to the tent so that when you open it you'll see it. The note read "Morning Tori&Andre- Cat, Jade, Beck and Robbie here. We have all woken up and are now headed for the lake/pool things and hot springs. Join us whenever. ~Jade. P.S. there is breakfast for you two in the cooler. Pancakes and juice" Then I got ready and met Beck and Robbie outside, Cat came out about a minute after and we all headed for the lake.

**I think ill have a new chapter tonight or tomorrow. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeup. I got another one. So there are some more songs i really love in here. And yeah. EnJoY!(; sorry for any grammar/spelling errors-**

Beck's POV~

Cat woke me up. I kicked Jade. She didn't seem happy. Nice way to start the morning huh? Jade left the tent and I heard her and Cat singing –Shake It Out-. They really are best friends. I went out of the tent and went to my car to grab another bag out of there. It had most of my and Jade's swimming stuff in it. While about to head back, I see Robbie and I wait for him. He and I talk. I can tell that he is really in love with Cat. When we get back Jade and Cat are cooking and its almost ready and they are harmonizing some songs that they both like. Its cute and it sounds great. They are quite though. For Andre and Tori's sake. Then we eat. Might I mention that Jade makes the best pancakes and I guess it means that Jade&Cat make the best pancakes. They are delicious. We have our day plan and start to get everything ready. Once Jade gets into our tent, she kisses me and then reaches for her stuff, but I pull her back by the waist, now she is sitting in my lap. I smile and pull her lips to mine, we kiss passionately and it turns to a very quick heated makeout session. She pulls away. "Jade" I whine. "Beck, your totally ready, im not even dressed" She states pointing to her clothes. "I could help you with that" I mutter but I know she hears me. "Not now, we are going swimming with Cat and Robbie" Jade says while she suppresses a laugh to the thought of us having sex while Cat and Robbie wait so we can go swimming. "Alright. But remember, we both want alone time, so later tonight" I say suggestively. Jade smiles and swats at me "I cant get ready with the tent open unless you want everyone to see me baby" Jade says laughing. "Nope, your all mine" I say zipping the tent shut while grinning. Jade and Cat come out and we start to go to the water.

Robbie's POV~

Its been a good morning. Cat and Jade have some serious skill when it comes to cooking, although I have to admit they have expert knowledge in singing, especially together, their voices mix and its amazing! We all start walking to the water. Once we get to the lake we see that its amazing. Its really clear and there are some fish and its not too deep. I would say 3-4.5 feet deep 5 tops. Some people have inner tubes and some are just wading around and stuff. Cat jumps up and down. We all find a place on the rocks and put our stuff down. Cat grabs Jade's hand. They beam at each other and then skip pretty fast over to the lake, I can here them singing –Pocketful of Sunshine- again. Its really cute, they skip pretty far into the water and then dive in and come up to breathe smiling and still holding hands. They start splashing around and it makes me think maybe they did this when they were younger. I notice that Beck isn't next to me anymore. He's walking into the water with a huge boyish grin on his face. He sneaks up on Jade and pulls her under water. Then he pulls her up and kisses her full on the lips. She splashes him but smiles and its just the sweetest thing. Cat jumps on Jade's back and they all play around. I start walking into the water.

Tori's POV~

I wake up. I see the note. I think YES breakfast, im hungry. I poke Andre and he is awake. We go together and eat. While eating I ask "what should we do" his response is quick "How about we stay here a while and relax, then we could go for a hike" I nod and think this over. I want to spend time with the others but this just sounds way to tempting. I nod again and say "yes!" cheerfully. We take off to get ready.

Andre's POV~

Good breakfast. I am assuming that Cat&Jade made it. I have eaten food they cooked before. Whatever those two do together always turns out great. I think they aren't just best friends but best sisters. They are so used to each other and they can harmonize perfectly and sing anything they sing perfectly and happily. They're cooking is great and yeah. I am now getting ready for some free time with Tori. We just started making out in our tent and oh damn she is hot. Maybe this day will be way better with just the two of us.

Cat's POV~

Jadey and I are splashing around the way that we have done many times before when we go to a pool or a lake or anything. I love it. Its perfect, singing –Pocketful of Sunshine- like we are little all over again. Its wonderful. Jade is truly happy and its just wonderful. Tori and Andre are no where in sight and right now that is actually perfectly okay. "Jade" Beck says "hm?" Jade mutters while nuzzling Beck's cheek, he smiles and then continues "Look its Reina and Jeff" "Oh, I totally forgot they were here. Last night I put Reina's number in my phone before I went to sleep and then put the note with her information on my stuff" Jade said the sides of her mouth quirking up into a small smile. Who's Reina? And Jeff? "Jadey" I start "Kit-Cat" Jade says softly "Who are Reina and Jeff?" Jade looks taken aback. "Beck" Jade says "Cat and Robbie don't know about what happened last night" She suddenly looks sad and Beck pulls her into him and hugs her. She buries her face in is neck and he begins to tell us what happens, while he still holds Jade. I gasp and then go over to Jade and hug her. "At least you found your Auntie Reina" I tell Jade. I remember she would always talk so highly of an Auntie Reina. And I would imagine that Jeff is her husband. We all begin to walk over to Reina and Jeff.

Jade's POV~

I totally forgot about last night and Reina and everything that happened. Don't get me wrong. I am totally happy that I found my long lost favorite aunt, and her husband… but last nights events were not good or fun. At least I have all of Reina's information in my phone and on a note. Beck tells the story and I hear Cat gasp and then hug me. She is truly the sweetest and bestest friend there is out there. She and I are like twin sisters now, so close, best friends and yet so much like family. We all begin to head over to Reina and Jeff. "Auntie Reinaaaa" I say grinning. Reina looks up "Jade, hello, Beck, and who are these two?" Reina says with a welcoming smile toward Cat and Robbie. "Those are our two other best friends Cat and Robbie" Beck says introducing us. "This is my best friend. That I told you about when I was 5 years old, Cat" I say motioning to Cat. "We have been through everything together and we are pretty much twins and best friends now, inseparable" I finish and hug Cat, she hugs back tightly. Reina pulls Cat into a hug and says "Cat, its so great to meet my little Jadey's best friend/twin" Cat smiles. "Cat&Jade are like sooo close. You should eat the food they cook, its amazing, and when they sing, they harmonize with each other and its just perfect" Robbie states with a huge smile as if he is proud. "its so completely true, they are unbelievably talented" Beck says putting his arms around me. "Lets sing Jadey" Cat chirps. "kaaay" I mutter "what song?" "How about –Long Live- Taylor Swift" Cat suggests. I look up at Reina and Jeff "Want to hear?" I ask. Reina smiles and says "well obviously" Jeff nods and pulls Reina into his arms. "This is like all of our adventures and games and everything growing up together" Cat says with a fond smile. I grin and we begin to sing. "I say remember this moment, in the back of my mind, the time we stood with our shaking hands, the crowds in the stands went wild" Cat and I sang "We were the Kings and the queens and they read off our names, that night we danced like we our lives would never be the same. You held your head like a hero on a history book page, that was the end of a decade, but that start of age. Long Live the walls we crashed through, all the kingdom lights shine just for me and you, ill be screaming long live, all the magic we made, and bring out all the pretenders one day. We will be remembered!" Cat and I took turns, then at the chorus we sang together. It sounded awesome. We always did everything perfectly together and we knew it and we knew how to work it and flaunt it. We kept singing the song till we were finished. Almost everyone in the lake was standing around us in a circle now. I had hardly noticed that we had gathered attention. They all clapped and whistled when we finished and Cat and I hugged and held out hands in the air. All the girls and parents went back to their activities but the male population our age stayed there watching. I knew what they were waiting for. Beck took the lead and leaned in to kiss me, then he pulled me into a hug and said "You guys we amazing" He kissed my temple. Robbie did very similarly to Cat and then all the guys were gone. Reina and Jeff stood there in awe. "That was absolutely amazing!" Reina gushed, as she pulled me and Cat into a hug. Jeff hugged us too. Then we all sat around chatting in a semi-circle. "There is a lodge just here in the campsite, people perform some nights, you guys should perform tonight or something" Reina said. I noticed her smile almost never left her lips. "OH MY GOD YES!" Cat sang in a singsong voice "Please Jadey" she continued to say happily to me "Yes Cat Yes" I said laughing. We all got out and went to soak in the hot springs. Reina and Jeff went to sign us up for tonight, when she came back she said it was all set and tonight we were supposed have a full house watching us.

**Oh Cat&Jade are going to sing. Lets see how that goes tomorrow. Gnight(;**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is another chapter tada! LOL. Kay(: Enjoy. Sorry this one is long and detailed about a short period of time. Sorry about any grammar or spelling errors. x) More songs in here(: I will repeat some of these songs... whatever... EnJoY-**

Andre's POV~

Tori and I just started hiking on a big trail. Its long and we promised we would complete it. Tori left a note of the others. By the looks of the trail we won't get back to camp until about 10 tonight. We are leaving to start a bit late. Its beautiful and Tori has her camera. There are some huge springs and along the way we see the springs, Cat and Jade are sitting there chatting Reina in front of them with Beck next to Jade and Robbie next to Cat, oh and Jeff next to Reina. In all honesty part of the reason I thought Tori and I should go off on our own, other than wanting alone time with her is that I think it'll cool the fire that's been the drama, give it one day off.

Tori's POV~

The hike is breathtaking. The trees are all over the place, they are so tall and well there aren't a ton of people on the trails. We can see the springs and I am actually glad that we are going on this hike. I'll give Cat a day with Jade but tomorrow she is going to have to share. The note I left read "Hey Guys- Jade&Cat thanks for breakfast it was yummy and Andre said you guys very likely made it. We are going off for the day on our own. On a huge long mountain trail hike. The map suggests that we wont make it back to camp tonight until later so around 10ish? Alright have a good day. ~Tori&Andre" I think everything is going good.

Robbie's POV~

Cat and Jade got a crowd singing. I could tell that Beck was not pleased with all of the guys waiting and watching Jade. I wasn't so worried about it with Cat because I know she loves me, and Im not possessive. Beck may not seem possessive but oh trust me, he is. So he claimed Jade his, I decided to do the same with Cat, all the guys left. I wonder what Cat and Jade will sing tonight. It was pretty silent. Jade wrapped in Becks arms in the hot spring, with Reina and Jeff across from us, Cat was next to Jade. So I spoke up "Reina Jeff, why don't you guys join us for dinner tonight?" "Jadey and I will cook" Cat volunteered. Jade nodded absently content in her boyfriends arms while he smiled lovingly down at her. "Jeff? You up for it" Reina asked "Yeah honey" Jeff said pecking Reina's cheek.

Reina's POV~

Jade is so talented. She and Cat maybe the most talented people I have ever met, they really deserve a recording contract. Now we are going to dinner with them, then we head out to the concert on the camp ground tonight, I was excited for that. I heard that Cat&Jade together are fantastic cooks. Its about 5 O'clock right now. "I am going to go get ready, then I can meet you at your camp site and we can eat and then go sing. Singing starts around 7:45-8." I say, Jeff stands up and takes my hand. He is quieter guy but yesterday he told me that Jade seems really awesome. "Good idea" Cat and Robbie say in unison. Cat pokes Jade. "Jadey, we should go get ready" Jade doesn't do anything, Beck nods and mumbles "in a minute". "Alright see you guys at site #14 around 6:30ish" Jeff concludes. I smile. "kk" Cat says with a giggle.

Cat's POV~

I begin to get out of the hot spring with Robbie. We go and get all of our stuff including Beck and Jade's and walk over to them. I hand Jade her towel and Robbie hands Beck's his. "So dinner 6:30ish" I muse. "We better get going then Kit-Cat" Jade says flashing me a quick grin. We walk back to our camp site. "What are we going to cook and sing?" I wonder. Jade's eye brows furrow in concentration as she thinks. I know Beck thinks she looks Cute that way. "Hm how about we have pasta and while we cook we can think of a song" Jade asks with a sideways look of curiousness. Beck grins and pulls her into him, she smiles and looks at him and then pecks his lips. I wish Robbie would do that with me… "kaykay" I say.

Jade's POV~

Beck starts off to go get the table ready. Robbie is taking his turn getting ready to eat, such as clothes, etc. Then itll be Beck's turn, then mine, then Cat's. Cat gets the pasta. I get the sauce and Beck is finished with the table so he asks if there is anything else he can do, I tell him not at the moment and swat him off to go get ready. I cook the noodles and think of songs. I think we have to sing more than one. "Kit-Cat, How many songs do we sing?" I question. "Well Jadey, I think we have to sing 3 or 4" hm "How about we start with -Give It Up-, like at when we sang that time" I say recalling the odd memory. "Yay" Cat says excitedly while she juices some guava with her sky mall juicer thing. "We could also sing –Titanium-" Cat mutters "Sure" I tell her. "ooh and -Blown Away-" I say Cat beams in response. Cat is now juicing mango and peach and adding it to the guava. Beck comes back all ready even before Robbie and I think of another song "And -Please Don't leave Me-" I say sheepishly, Beck smiles. Then Cat pours the juice and I add some seasoning to the pasta sauce then I mix the noodles with the sauce. Its about 6. Cat and I chop the fruits for yet another fruit salad while Beck stirs and keeps the pasta warm. Cat and I rush to our tents, I pass Andre&Tori's and see that they are out. I almost forgot about them, well alright then. Then I get ready. Black lacey skirt and shirt with a tank top underneath, black leggings with strips missing in the thigh and shin. Dark eye makeup that's less intense. I mentally check everything off in my mind. 6:28. Perfect timing. I step outside and walk over to Beck. "You always look gorgeous baby" Beck says kissing me "here one sec" he leaves me with the food. When he returns he hands me a black and red plain flannel button down. "wear this, itll make the whole look perfect or whatever" he says with a boyish grin. I know why he wants me to.

Beck's POV~

I flash her my best boyish grin as I hand her one of my shirts. She gives me a small playful smile and slips it on. I also slip her my dog tag, she smiles because she really likes it now and slips it over her head. I want her to wear this so that no guys at this concert will get the wrong idea. Yeah yeah Beck's possessive and maybe jealous of/for his girlfriend, I got it. Cat emerges from her tent with Robbie. She has a sparkly top on and a pencil skirt that just happens to be the same shimmery material as her top. The outfit is a purple color. Robbie slips Cat one of his Jackets. She looks somewhat confused and then sees Jade and puts it on. Reina and Jeff arrive and we sit them down. Cat, Jade, Me on one side Robbie, Reina, Jeff on the other. Jade dishes out the food while Cat pours some juice. I smile. "It smells so good" Jeff says while looking at the food. "yeah looks great girls" Reina says patting Jeff's arm with a smile. Jade comes and sits next to me. "So Jade and Cat, why are you guys wearing your boyfriends clothes, or I think they are your boyfriends clothes" Reina asks smiling at her own clothing. Robbie speaks fast "Because guys in the audience will get the wrong idea" he says smiling at Cat from across the table. "Yeah, besides Jade loves my dog tags" I say poking Jade. "I do and his shirts are comfy and warm and smell like him" Jade says sheepishly. Cat just giggles. "How did you two meet" Cat asks giggling. "Well we met at a coffee shop by Pier 39 in SF and I spilled my coffee on him, I was in a rush to study for a term test and he was in the way." Reina says with an embarrassed grin. "Yeupp, I was cramming to get a paper in so I ran down to the café and she got her coffee on me and I was so shocked that I dropped my lemon bar in her hair, I had a coffee in the other hand." Jeff said smiling lovingly at Reina. "Somehow we just talked and everything turned out right, we studied together and just got along and swapped numbers and he asked me out and yeah" Reina said. "Awwww" Cat cooed. "oh yeah, you girls have to sing a series of 10 songs tonight" Reina told them. I realized that when Reina and Jeff are standing they have a similar height relationship to me and Jade, Reina is shorter and Jeff is taller. I see how he dumped his lemon bar on her head. Jeff is a bit taller than me. "Ah, I thought we only had to do 4" Jade murmured. "Nope 16, but not all at once. I think 2 at the opening, multiple in the middle and 2 at the end" Reina said. "Kaykay, we already have 4 planned" Cat said nudging Jade. With that they decided that their finale would be –I Will Always Love You- to show off their skill. –Bohemian Rhapsody-, -Potential Breakup Song- -Tell Me That You Love Me- and the rest are they wont tell us.

**Hi. Hope you liked it. So i was thinking that i might make Tori and Andre go away more because its easier for me... idk why. aaha. So yeah. This one didnt progress very far in time. The songs i think will go like this**

_**1) Give It Up 2) Titanium 3)Shake It Out 4)Blown Away 5)Please Don't Leave Me 6)Potential Breakup Song 7)Tell Me That You Love Me 8)Bohemian Rhapsody 9)Conspiracy 10)Collect Call 11)Ours 12)Wish You Were Here 13)Shut Up and Let Me Go 14)Satellite Mind 15)Pocketful of Sunshine 16)I Will Always Love You- **_**Where they sing to Beck and Robbie. Kay. I'll try and update Later. buhbyes(;**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys. Update. Im sorry its been like a month. I had some writers block and i am somewhat easing into it. I have also been busy. So this isnt a great chapter. It also doesnt totally focus on the songs. It would be too long if i had to do all 15 songs. I have some new ideas for my next chapters. Im really sorry its been so long. At one point i say Beck and Jade have been dating for about 4 years. I dont remember if i said anything earlier so bear with me. Thanks~ EnJoY!**

Cat's POV~

I was standing outside waiting for Jade. We were supposed to start singing soon. I saw how many people were out there. Let's just say there were lots and lots. Jade walked over to me with Reina in tow. "Kit-Cat, You look nervous" Jade said with a questioning look. "I'm alright. I'm truly glad it's us because Jadey, we are best friends and Tori cant ruin that" I said smiling slightly. Jade smirked and then asked "Wait, are we making up our own dance moves out there like as we go" "uhh I never thought about that" I admitted honestly. "I guess we have to" I said to Jade. She nodded and then got ready to walk out onto that stage. I soon heard someone speaking out to the crowed. "Hello everyone!" a warm voice greeted "tonight we have a show and our main performance is two girls from Hollywood. Jade West and Cat Valentine, here is a little background on these girls, they have been and are best friends and they go to the performing arts high school Hollywood Arts. Starting with the song Give It Up. The rest of the songs are in your programs. Take it away girls" the voice finished. Jade stepped up the stairs from the platform, there were people clapping as she began to sing "someday I'll let you in" she continued as I walked out onto the stage. We continued to sing together till we were on our fifth song –Please Don't Leave Me- once we finished so many people were clapping and shouting and it was awesome. Jade had a genuine smile and I was probably beaming ear to ear.

Robbie's POV~

Cat and Jade were doing amazingly. The thing about their voices was that they were really Cat&Jade when they sang, there was no separating them, like they were the closest people on earth. They loved it, you could tell. I could see the attention they were getting from everyone and I was truly happy. They had to stop around song 5 for some kid to do a dance that was supposed to be ball room dancing. Then they resumed singing. All the people in the crowed were in love with their singing. It was weird watching them sing lots of songs all in a row. I figured they would be tired but it wasn't like they had a choice in when they could take a break. Cat looked a little like her throat could use a break. Suddenly I heard Beck's voice "Jade could use a break and some water, I can tell, she's keeping up her perfect acting façade though, keeping the crowed wiled and pumped" Beck's eyes never left Jade as he said this. Luckily around song number 9 they stopped again to watch a video about the lakes. It was a strange show but I enjoyed it. That's when we snuck back stage. Beck went up behind Jade and wrapped his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder. She was shocked and jumped a little until she noticed it was him. He gave her some water and a weird cough drop looking thing for her throat. I walked straight up to Cat and gave her a kiss and a bottle of water. They had been dancing some and just singing and moving around on stage. Cat asked for a lollypop which I just happened to have. They were called back out to sing more. Beck and I stayed backstage.

Reina's POV~

I honestly had no idea that there was this much singing all at one time. I felt really bad because I signed the girls up for this. They didn't seem to tired. Jade was a great actress, she was keeping everyone pumped and wild for the show. Cat seemed to lose a beat at one point but she powered on. They took a break to show off a live eagle that lived around here and had some baby eagles. It was…. Interesting. And then a small play, hopefully giving the girls some time to recover. I watched as the girls came back and sang their till they only had one song left. That was when they announced that before the last song, people could ask questions. A boy who looked about the age of 19 asked the first question which happened to be "Jade, are you dating anyone?" he had a hopeful smile. Jade looked backstage and then grinned sheepishly and said "nope" the boy's smile grew to a full toothy grin. "My name is Alex by the way" he shouted up to her. Jade simply grinned. When someone asked Cat if she had a boyfriend she responded with "Yes, and I love him" people continued to ask questions, most guys asked Jade if she would go out with them. I smiled because Jade was really being ridiculous right now, Beck was probably incredibly jealous. Jade then made a comment "I actually want to say, I'm not dating anyone, I have been in a committed full of love relationship for a couple years and I am happy. I'm sorry to anyone who I led to believe otherwise" Jade concluded with a small smirk. Once questions ended it was time for the last song. Cat&Jade sang I Will Always Love You amazingly and it left the crowed in awe with intrigued looks. The show ends and people begin shuffling out but not before saying thanks and great job and compliments to Cat&Jade. As it all ends I hug Jade and tell her that I'll see her tomorrow. We all say good night.

Beck's POV~

Most everything went well tonight. I'm so glad too. Robbie, Cat, Jade, and I are all on our way back to camp. I totally forgot about Andre and Tori until now and somehow that's okay with me. Once we get back to camp we here Tori and Andre snoring and sleeping away. Cat gives Jade a hug and says a quick good night before she and Robbie head into their tent and flip the lamp on and get ready for sleep. I start thinking about how Jade. I am dragged out of my thoughts by Jade. She is pulling me over to the tent before she unzips it and climbs in. I climb in too and shut the tent. I realize that she is currently stealing one of my other flannel button-downs to go to sleep in. She throws on a pair of shorts and then a tanktop and my flannel. I sit there watching her. Jade then leans into me. She's resting against me. I wrap my arms around her and pull her into me. I kiss her with passion. She is tired but she still responds with intensity. I pull away and peck her lips. Then I lay her down and tuck her into our connected sleeping bags. I quickly change and then hop in with Jade. She rolls into me and snuggles up really close. Her leg thrown over mine, hand holding one of mine and tonight she has her head tucked into my neck instead of resting on my chest. I kiss her head and say good night, pulling her closer. My arms tightly almost protectively around her. She drifts to sleep fast. I close my eyes and as my breathing matches hers. I fall asleep too.

**Hopefully you guys liked that(: I will be updating by Sunday... i would imagine! :D again sorry about the month gap with no updates~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright. Update(: Some cursing and drama. And i dont know. I have a couple of ideas for the next chapters but im not sure they will go well with the story. So maybe in a different story~ ENJOY**

Tori's POV~

I woke up earlier than everyone else. I looked over at Andre who had his arms around me sleeping. He looked very pleasant and cute so I stayed for a while and fell back asleep. We brought blankets for this trip, yeah not so smart. Cat&Robbie and Beck&Jade have sleeping bags. At least me and Andre get to cuddle right? Then I woke up again. It sucked. I decided to get up. "Morning Dre" I whispered really quietly as I snuck out of our tent. I decided to see if my new best friend Jade was awake. I opened their tent without thinking about their privacy. I saw what I never would have thought would happen. Jade and Beck were snuggled up close cuddling in their sleep in one big sleeping bag. It looked really comfy. I was just about to shut their tent when Cat stepped out of hers with Robbie in tow. Ohh this must look bad.

Robbie's POV~

What the hell is Tori doing looking in Beck and Jade's tent at whatever time it is right now. The way she was just standing there made me assume that the two were still sleeping and Tori was just being awkwardly creepy. She was watching them or something. I was off in my own thoughts until Cat poked me. She had a very angered look on her face and I knew that I should start holding her back, one problem, I was too late trying to grab her.

Cat's POV~

Holy Shit. Tori is so going to get it. She was just looking into Beck and Jadey's tent. This is not okay, even I have the decency to not intrude when I need to talk to Jade, for example the other morning I whispered Jade's name on the outside of the tent. That reminds me of the time that my brother whispered to me about Jade and…. Wait no Cat. Stay focused. Tori is going to get it. Right! I walked over to her. "What the hell are you doing?" I whisper-yelled at Tori as she shut Beck and Jade's tent. "I needed to talk to Jade, she and are like best friends" Tori said with a smirk "What's it to you?" she finished glaring at me. "Well lets see, Jade is like my sister, my best friend, not yours, and your intruding on her and Beck, like honestly" I said once we were further away from their tent. Ha Tori, that's what it is to me! "Well if it doesn't concern you directly it should be none of your business" Tori said with sass. "god Tori, learn to get the fuck off" I shouted. Oh no, Jade must be awake now. "Excuse you Cat, I think you need to learn to share and get the fuck away, because Jade is no longer your best friend" Tori shouted back. I was really pissed. "Go to fucking hell Tori and never come back. You think you can just suddenly take Jade from me, you have something coming for you. Who the fuck do you think you are?" I questioned while using a loud volume. By now I saw Andre standing outside his tent. Robbie was holding my arm, pulling me back a bit. "Your such a bitch Cat, Jade probably can't stand you which is why she came running to me to be her friend." Tori said coming over and slapping me. "You bitch" I growled. I see Jade and Beck out of the corner of my eye. I lunge at Tori.

Jade's POV~

I wake up to hear "god Tori, learn to get the fuck off" it sounds like Cat said that. Oh shit. Beck is awake and watching me with a look in his eyes that says I've got you. I smile at him because he is so damn cute. Then I throw on some leggings and boots, I pull Beck's flannel button-down around me and step out of our tent. Beck gets up watching me and gets ready. Once I'm out of the tent I see what's really going down. Beck is behind me in an instant. I would never tell him but I think he already knows that he's my rock and savior. I was in thought watching this thing between Cat and Tori. Suddenly Tori slaps Cat, Fuck no, this bitch is going down. Cat lunges at Tori. She knocks her over and they begin fighting. Wait, what are they fighting over? Whatever. Cat throws a punch and blocks a blow the way I taught her. Awww Kit-Cat. Then Tori flips them and I see her lifting her arm to punch Cat. I run and knock Tori off Cat. Tori ends up punching me in the throat, I scream in agony and in a second Beck is gathering me in his arms. Andre is holding Tori back from Cat, and Cat is comforting me.

Beck's POV~

Oh my god. Cat and Tori fighting? Jade looks confused but very pissed when Tori slaps Cat. Then there is an actual physical fight. This can't be good. I watch as it unfolds and soon my baby girl is in there, that's when I hear her scream out and see that Tori's fist has come in contact with her throat. I practically sprint at her. I gather her up and hold her in my arms. Cat comes and kisses her temple in a sisterly way. Cat has a small bruise forming on her cheek and Tori has a cut on her nose. Did Cat scratch her? Good method. I remember it well. I feel Jade tense up on my lap and I hug her closer to me. "What in the hell happened?" Jade somewhat snarls somewhat coughs out. Cat and Tori immediately begin arguing. "One at a time" I say with venom, its directed at Tori for hurting my baby. "I woke up and found Tori looking into your tent while you guys were asleep" Cat mutters. "uhhh" is all I can say. "Really Tori?" Jade asks even more upset. "Yeah… I wasn't thinking" Tori starts "I wanted to talk to you" Tori tries to defend herself. "You creepily watched me and Beck sleep, then you and Cat got into a fight, then you slapped her and punched me?" Jade questioned glaring. I have to say, Tori was totally invading me and Jade's privacy there. "er uh yeah" Tori mutters. "Why were you guys fighting" I speak up "Over Jadey" Cat says as she begins to cry. Jade struggles in my arms for a second "Why are you crying Kit-Cat" Jade asks Cat in a soothing voice. "Because" Cat sniffles "Tori is taking you away, like she does everything" I see Jade's eyes turn cold, but inside I know what she's thinking. She is thinking how Tori almost took me away, took all the leads to plays, all the songs, all her friends, everything, For a while Tori took Cat and Cat didn't notice, Jade didn't say anything because she wanted Cat to be happy. "Alright, first of all, Tori I am mad at you right now, I was defending Cat and you punched me, you slapped Cat and you told her I probably didn't even like having her as a best friend and lastly Cat is is my best friend, sister even and you cant replace that!" Jade said as she wriggled out of my grip.

Andre's POV~

This whole thing is crazy. Tori is being a bit of a bitch, I have to admit. Not that I would ever say that out loud. Cat's being crazier than usual, and Jade well Jade is different then she normally is. I don't think that I am the only one that thinks so but everyone else seems to be embracing it. "Im going for a walk" Jade states plainly. I would imagine that she is going so that she can think. "I'll come, but you probably don't want me there" Tori said with a warm smile. Oh god. "Or I could go" Cat said no longer sniffling. Jade simply shook her head indicating a no. "I want to go alone" Jade said "I need to think" she continued. "Babe…" Beck started but was cut off by Jade giving him a small kiss, to which he responded to, wrapping his arms around her body, not letting her go. "Now im not letting go" Beck said grinning sheepishly. "Please Beck, I'll be back soon. Im going to talk to Reina or something" Jade said. Beck searched her eyes and then let her go, but not before pressing another kiss to her temple. "Ill be looking for you if your not back in 45 minutes" Beck muttered. "Okay, love you" was all you heard from Jade as she began to walk off.

**Hopefully I'll update soon(: Review please~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heeeey guys(: Im sorry i havent udated lately. I have actually been really busy. i hope you like this chapter. I now realize what its like to write a story and not be able to update it a lot because of being busy. Anyways EnJoY~**

Jade's POV~

I can't believe everything that's happening. Tori is being such a little bitch! She hit my sister, slapped her actually. Then she had the good old decency to punch me in the throat. Beck was just the sweetest thing. I'm surprised. Beck and I have been so close, we can never be apart and now I am walking alone. I come across Reina's camp site, they appear to still be sleeping or out so I keep walking. I am just thinking about everything when I bump into someone. It's Sky. Oh god, I want to run but that shows fear and I have never been one of those people. "Whoa there, look where your going….. Jade?" Sky looks at me skeptically. "Wow thanks" I say sarcasm laced in my words. Surprisingly Sky seems to sense my mood and pulls me into a small hug. We talk a little bit and I find that he is a nice guy. I realize I have been gone for longer than 45 minutes. Oh shit, Beck must be freaking out. "I'm got to go Sky" I say abruptly. "Okay. Here's my number if you ever want to talk or something" Sky says after writing down his number. "Thanks" I say while walking off. "Oh by the way Jade. I'm so sorry about the other night with Elliot. He's crazy. Your very talented and beautiful" Sky shouts after me. I laugh a little. I get back to camp and see that Beck is sitting there looking worried. "Babe" I say. Beck's eyes dart up to look at me as he jumps and embraces me. "Jade. They are all out looking for you. Me and Cat stayed here waiting for you to come back" Beck looks worried. "Beck. I'm okay god. Stop looking at me like that, what's with you" I ask while caressing his cheek. "I was just worried, that's all" the words tumble out of Beck's mouth as he holds me closer. Cat jumps out of nowhere "JADEY" She screams. I quickly detangle myself from Beck who gives me a funny look and go hug Cat. "I already texted the others, except Tori" Cat says with a guilty beam. I laugh and Beck grins. "I want to talk to you Jade" Cat mutters while looking down. "Sure Kit-Cat, when" I ask. "Later tonight" Cat states while smiling and waving. Robbie walks over and greets us. "They have a drive in movie here tonight" Robbie says, "What do you say the four of us go?" "KayKay YES" Cat beams. "sounds good" Beck says walking over to me. "I'd love to" I say. "Movies at 8 and the movie is The Sound Of Music" Robbie says with a smile. Cat and I burst into song. "These are a few of my favorite things" We chorus. "Lets take the truck" Beck suggests. "Yeah, and its 5:45 now" Cat chirps. "Whoaa today went by fast" I say. "Lets get dinner together Cat" I question. "YAY dinner" Cat bursts. Beck and Robbie go to get the car ready while Cat and I prepare a really delicious salad.

Cat's POV~

I love making dinner with Jadey. It's really fun. Usually we end up singing a bit. We're making the best chicken caesar salad. Robbie suggested The Sounds Of Music drive through movie and I was just so happy. By the time that we finished cooking and had everything ready to eat it was 6:45. We all sat down and began to eat. All of us talking about random little things. "I wonder where Dre is" Beck asks aloud. Honestly I don't care that much because he is probably with Tori. "I don't really care, hes probably with Tori." I say looking at Beck. "Well they have been gone a while" Robbie chimes in. Now this conversation is starting to bother me. Like Tori matters that much. As if Jade can read my thoughts she speaks up "I think we should just make the best of the night. I mean I don't really mind that Tori isn't here. She's really getting on my nerves" I smile. Beck just puts an arm around Jade. Robbie looks at his watch "Guys. Its 7:20 we should all get ready." We all rinse our dishes and head to our tents. I grab some leggings and my sleeping bag and a sweatshirt. Jade taught me how to connect me and Robbie's sleeping bags so we have one big one. Robbie seems to grab similar things. I told Jade earlier to bring their sleeping bag so that they don't freeze. I assume itll be cold.

Beck's POV~

Jade and I get to our tent and I see her go to gather some things. She slips on some black skinny jeans and a black tank top, then she takes my black and red button down and puts it over her current clothing. I change my shirt and pants and then throw my boots on. Jade has her black dr. martens on. She looks so cute. I see Jade grab our sleeping bag. Jade grabs her bag and we head out. I take her hand and we walk to my truck. Cat and Robbie are soon to join us. We all hop into the car and get ready to head out. We pull up and get situated from our current seats. We all sit in the back of the truck.

Tori's POV~

Andre and I get back to camp around 8:10. No one is here and the sleeping bags and the truck is gone. What happened?

**So i hope you guys liked this chapter. To be honest it kind of disapointed me. I had plans to write about something else but when i started writing i forgot what it was. I was all sad. Hopefully itll come back to me. This one is also sort of short because my "P" Key is acting like a total idiot and i have to keep pressing it lots of times for it to work. Im trying to fix it. haha. anyways. Please review(;**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys. Im soooo sorry its been forever. I started school again and had to get used to everything. & i didnt update during the summer as much because toward the end of the summer i got really busy. Anyways heres a short chapter. i hope you like it. Im sorry for any mistakes. I kind of rushed it. im not proud. the "p" key on my computer is broken and i have to copy paste everytime i want a "p" so i avoid the letter. Im going to try and update more. okay ENJOY~**

Cat's POV~

Im soooo excited for the drive in movie. I am really enjoying myself now. I mean Tori isn't here and I have got Jadey back as MY sister and best friend. Beck and Jade also seem content in the current situation and it seems like Robbie is totally cool as long as at least 4 of the gang members are enjoying themselves and are in good moods. "Jadey?" I mutter. She is currently sitting in between me and Beck, Robbie is on my other side. Of course Jade and I are in the middle seats. I think. "Yeah Kit-Cat" Jade mutters in return. We are trying to stay quite. "Nevermind" I say quietly as I scoot closer to Jadey and move Robbie along with me. Jade is cuddled into Beck's side and he has his arm linked loosely around her waist. The movies startint. Yaaaay!

Jade's POV~

Cat is being so cute. Like my absolutely PERFECT and WONDERFUL little sister or actually twin sister and best friend. I love her, I cant believe I actually thought of Tori as anything more than slightly a friend. Ugh… well whatever. The movie is so great. I love it and Cat and I always used to watch it during our overnights. Beck is being amazing… as usual. I can actually feel like I might like Robbie as a friend because he means so much to Cat and hes nice to me so that's good. Me and Cat sing sort of silently along with the songs that are being sung on the screen.

Beck's POV~

Jade seems sort of conflicted. I know we are watching the movie but im only half paying attention. Im kind of watching Jade too. The way she looks at Cat and then seems to deep in thought. I tighten my arm around her and kiss her forehead as we both look back at the screen and continue to watch. I like to hear her silently sing along with Cat. Its really sweet. Robbie also seems to be hugging Cat into his side.

Robbie's POV~

Cat seems to be her usual cheery self again and it make me overjoyed. I really love her and seeing her like she usually is just makes me smile so big. I know that Tori was being harsh but I am not really mad at her, I know she hit Cat but Cat threw some hits too. Im trying to stay neutral in this whole situation. But I want whats best for Cat, so maybe ill have to side with her. Im trying to be like Beck is to Jade with Cat. Its not so easy.

Andre's POV~

Im so confused. Did they all leave without us? I mean their tents and stuff is still here but im curious. I doubt they left. Tori is flying off the handle. Oh God. "Andre, What the HELL is going on. Im going to KILL Cat for making them leave, ARGH" Tori screams. "God Tori, calm down, your over reacting and being rude to Cat" I say calmly. "Just try and RELAX" "Fine" Tori states and walks to our tent.

Tori's POV~

I said I would calm down to Andre. But that will never happen. This is the work of Cat and Jade. Im not as mad at Jade but you know. She loves Cat too much. Alright. Its on BITCH!

**Hope you liked it. please review if you can. Ill try and update soooon(: kaybye :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. Here's an update. I kind of like this chapter. Hope you enjoy. I hate the "p" key soooo very much. I might also start another new story but i will continue this one even if i do. Sorry for any mistakes in typing and grammmar and spelling and stuff. Kaybye(:**

Robbie's POV~

The drive through movie just ended. Im a little worried about what Tori and Andre are likely to be thinking. I bet they think that we took off or something just leaving them behind. It's a little weird honestly. I feel like we should have left a note explaining ourselves. Cat is almost asleep and Beck isn't really watching the movie. I noticed that he was watching Jade during about 80% of the movie. I hate all this drama. I sort of wish that Cat would be less possessive.

Cat's POV~

I love this movie soooo much. Its totally amazing and it makes me smile pretty much through out the whole thing. I'm now starting to dread the fact that we all have to go back to the site and deal with Tori and Andre. I wish they hadn't come. Robbie seems a little on edge and its weird. I feel like he wants everything to be over, which I understand. But Tori needs to back up and clean up her shit. Jade will not be her BEST friend. I don't think ill ever forgive Tori.

Tori's POV~

Im not sure what I should do. Maybe apologize to Cat and try to make things right. I just don't want her to win. I know that Jade is mad at me right now but still. Im going to apologize to Cat, I mean come on she's Cat she'll accept my apology with open arms. This is going to be great. "good night Tor" Andre whispers. "Night" I mutter back as I kiss his cheek. Just like that I start to dream about how Im going to have a great relationship with Jade and have gotten Cat back as a friend.

Beck's POV~

We're driving back from the movie. Cat is asleep on Robbie's lap while he occasionally dozes off. Jade is awake and sitting upright in the passenger seat. I wonder what she's thinking about. "Babe, whats on your mind?" I ask quietly while grabbing her hand with my currently free one. Jade looks shocked for a second, seemingly pulled out of deep thoughts, then she regains her composure and responds. "ohh nothing much, I guess im just thinking about how to deal with Tori and Cat. I have had fun on this trip but honestly there has been lots of drama. At least we only have another 3 days" She whispers. "2 days" I say. Jade gives me a sad smile. I kiss her hand and then continue to drive back to camp. When we get there, I see a note from Andre. In Andre's usually organized and nice scrawl the note says " Tori has been freaking out since we came back and you guys were gone. We are likely to be in our tent for the night when you guys return. See you in the morning. –Andre" I smile. "I think we should have left a note telling them where we were" Robbie says. Cat simply pouts and Jade stands there in a daze. "okay Rob, Im going to grab Jade and put her to bed. See you two in the morning" I mutter grabbing Jade's hand. "Noooo" Cat says as she grabs Jade's other hand. "Beck please let me and Jadey have a tent sleepover, I mean Tori isn't awake to stop us" Cat squeals in her normal voice. Jade nods in agreement, with that I let go of her hand. Robbie smiles and nods.

Jade's POV~

Right as Cat starts to pull me toward our tent, I see the light in Tori and Andre's tent go on. "Jade?" I hear Tori's voice. Cat hisses a little. Beck walks over and wraps me in a hug, Cat is still holding onto my hand. "I just wanted to say good night and that I love you baby" Beck says giving me a heart warming smile. "Nice try. Its just because Tori is awake and Cat is hissing" I murmur into his ear. Beck sighs and nods. We all stay silent and think 'Maybe Tori will go back to sleep' but no. Tori steps out of her tent. "Guys? All of you" She screeches. "Hello to you too" Beck says. Andre is out and next to Tori in an instant. "Tori" Cat growls. "Hey Tor, Dre" Robbie says in a friendly way, likely trying to ease the tension of the ongoing seen. Beck's grip tightens on me. Its going to be a unpleasant and long night.

**Im going to try and update soon. please REVIEW(: **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! Im so sorry. Im really bad at uploading consistently. I have been so busy with school and a big accident/injury. I also have writers block. I am done with all the fighting and Im trying to find a way to tie it off. I am not particularly proud of this chapter. Enjoy~**

Cat's POV~

I stand defiant in my position. Tori can't take shit from me. I look slightly to my side and see that Beck has Jade all wrapped in an embrace as if something bad is about to happen. Jade doesn't look at ease. Right as I look back towards Tori I notice that she is glaring at me. "You guys. Where the hell were you?! You didn't even leave a note!" Tori screams. "What did it matter to you?" I throw back at her. "We're going to wake everyone at this campground up" Jade says with her face buried in Beck's neck. _They look cute that way, right Cat, get out of your thoughts and back to what you're fighting for._ "I don't give a crap Jade" Tori yells, though she is directing it at me. Jade just looks at Beck. "Don't yell at her you asshole" I state. "I'm going to make you regret fighting with me. You have no idea what lengths I will go too to win". "Back at you bitch" I say staring at her. She starts walking towards me with her hand up, she's smiling in an evil way. I sense a slap coming so I crouch and dodge it, in the process I slip behind her & knee her in the back of her knee causing her to fall. Then I punch her.

Andre's POV~

Cat just knocked Tori down and socked her in the face. It's not good but I got to hand it to Cat. She's a pretty good fighter. Tori goes for pulling Cat's hair & easy little things. She can't really fight. No offense to her. But Cat, the most innocent person I know, can kick ass. Tori slaps Cat who looks stunned for 2 seconds. They continue to fight. That is until Tori has Cat in a head lock. She's laughing now. This is really showing a side of Tori that I never thought I would see. It's changing how I see her. Tori continues to laugh until she shifts her arm, in that moment Cat bites her.

Tori's POV~

Cat just bit me. I scream out in pain. Cat then stands up and walks a little away from me. I can see that she's regaining her stregth. _Tori, your options are regain strength like she is or get her while she's a little weak. She's a better fighter than you, you're going down unless you figure something out quick_. I look back at her and then launch at her. Cat is taken slightly by surprise when my foot collides with her shin. She falls to the ground and I take that opportunity to kick her. I kick her right in the stomach. I hear a scream but it strangely doesn't come from Cat. It comes from me.

Robbie's POV~

Tori looks very confused. She just screamed but she doesn't seem to notice it. I see that Jade has taken opportunity to kick Tori in the back. Now here is one thing I know. Jade is a very good fighter. She hits hard and she has tactics. Beck is holding her back. Cat is back on her feet but she's swaying. I go to catch her. I just hold her there. "Rob.. I can't do this. My stomach" Cat cries softly. I am hurt seeing her this way. I look to Beck who is apparently had experience holding Jade back as he does it easily. Andre stands there just watching it all while Tori looks around at all of us. "This is it. This is all you've got Valentine?" Tori bellows. "NO" Cat yells as she launches out of my arms and kicks Tori once in the knee causing her to stumble back and then in the back causing her to screech. "I'm done with this" Cat yells. "No you're not" Tori yells back.

Jade's POV~

This has just gotten so out of hand. They started out friends when we started this trip. I hate it. I look at Beck and he seems to notice I have calmed down. He lets me go. I walk over to the two of them and pull them apart. "I am done with this. Both of you are so out of hand. Cat you're my baby sister but quit this. Tori, I never really liked you but I was learning to maybe like you. Both of you figure out how to get along and share me or fight quietly without violence. Until then, I'm going to my tent to sleep. I'm done with both of you until tomorrow. Go to sleep" I say very sternly. Cat is immediately off to her tent. Robbie trails behind her after waving to Beck and Andre. "Night boys" I say sleepily. I however notice that Tori stays out of her tent.

Beck's POV~

I follow Jade to our tent. She looks so sleepy and just uneasy. I can't stand it. This trip was supposed to be fun. It wasn't supposed to bring out sides of Tori and Cat that we didn't know. I mean yes we knew Cat could fight but we didn't see it often. She may be small but she was a force to be reckoned with. Especially when it came to Jade. "Baby" I say pulling Jade to me once I have changed into a flannel. I notice that she has already done that. She's wearing leggings, a long sleeve shirt and my flannel on top. She looks adorable. Jade stares up at me looking a lot like a little girl. "Yeah babe" she murmurs sleepily as she cuddles into me. "I'm sorry, this trip was supposed to be fun and stress free. I dragged you along and I honestly thought that it would be really enjoyable and that.." I'm silenced by a kiss from Jade. "Babe. Don't be sorry. You didn't know this was going to happen. & I got to see my auntie again. It'll work itself out. It's been dramatic and annoying. But I like camping with YOU" she points to me as to prove her statement. I smile and peck her lips. A couple minutes later I whisper "I love you" into her hair but she's already asleep. Then sleep slowly engulfs me and I drift into dreams of fun and happy times with the gang.

**What'd you think? & How do you think i should end it? PM me or just let me know in a REVIEW?(:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I updated again since I'm on break. I am almost done with story but i hope you like this chapter. I am not particularly proud but itll be okay. I changed the format of the writing this time. Let me know what you think(: Bade569 helped me come up with an idea for this chapter. ENJOY~**

Andre's POV~

I woke up & checked my phone this morning. It is about 9:30. I notice that Robbie is out cooking breakfast. I walk over to him.

"Morning Rob" I say in a cheery voice

"Morning Dre" He responds, only looking up from his cooking for a second.

"Maybe later today you, me, and Beck could all go for a hike?" I ask.

"That sounds good. Or we could go hunting. I mean I am pretty sure that Beck has been hunting up in Canada and I went with my uncle in Montana." Robbie suggests.

"That actually sounds really fun. We'll ask Beck when he gets up" I say with a smile.

About 15 minutes later breakfast is ready and Robbie goes to wake up Cat. I smile and go say good morning to Tori. Once we are all outside Beck & Jade are already standing out there, I notice that Beck is holding Jade upright.

Robbie's POV~

Going hunting with Beck and Andre, now that sounds awesome. It'll be some guy time. I am pulled out of my thoughts as Cat drags me over to the table. "Morning Becka-roo" I say.

Beck looks at me like im a crazy person.

"Morning Rob…" Beck trails off.

"Breakfast that Robbie has made" Andre announces as he serves everyone. Cat looks excited. Tori looks sleepy & Jade seems to be back to her normal self… she looks grumpy.

"So plans for today?" Andre drags out.

"I think that we should go hunting Dre" I say with a grin. Andre nods. "Yeah" he says.

Beck looks at us questioningly, then he nods towards all 3 girls. Tori has her nose wrinkled in disgust. Cat looks like she's going to cry. & Jade has her bitch face up. "Just the 3 of us guys" Andre says.

Cat's POV~

"Hunting?" I look at Robbie shyly.

"Yeah. Sorry Cat." Rob says not fully looking at me.

"What are you going to hunt?" Tori interjects giving me a small smile. I see its almost truce-like.

"Well, uhm. There are deer?" Andre says looking unsure.

"Yeah" Robbie chimes. "Dude, we're at a campsite. You can't hunt here…" Beck states as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"How about fishing? Down by the lake? Theres a little shop to buy things for fishing" Beck suggests. The boys nod.

"Fishing. Its settled" Robbie confirms.

They all head to their tents and get on some warmer good fishing clothes.

"What are we going to do today?" Tori asks looking at Jade.

"Like I care Vega" Jade responds… looks like old Jadey is back!

Tori's POV~

Jade just called me Vega? Looks like the time of us being friends is over… or she's just in a bad mood. Cat seems amused… which is truly annoying, but I am trying to become her friend again.

"Well Cat" I ask.

Cat looks a little surprised. I smile at her. What shocks me is that she doesn't smile back. Rather she responds by saying we should all go swimming.

"Let's go to get ready then" Jade says nonchalantly as she heads to her tent.

~~~~ 5 minutes later ~~~~

The boys just left and now the 3 of us are standing there getting ready to go swimming.

"Lets go to this little secluded creek that I found while I was on a hike with Dre" I say with a smile.

"Sure" Jade says. Cat just nods. We all start to walk to the creek. Once we get there we all spread our towels out. And then run into the creek. We begin to splash each other & its like old times where everything is good and fun. Then I accidentally bump into Jade and she trips over a rock and falls. She lands awkwardly on her back and she hits her head.

"Shit" Jade curses. Cat is by her side in an instant.

"I am soooo sorry Jade. I didn't mean to bump into you" I say with an apologetic look as I sit down next to her. "Its fine Tori" Jade says with a small smile "At least we were all having fun" She finishes. Jade then falls backward and Cat just barely catches her. "She just passed out" Cat whimpered.

"Cat, we don't know where the guys went fishing do we?" I think aloud. "No" Cat cries a little. She's really worried about Jade.

"We have to carry her back to camp" Cat says in a small voice. I know she's right. "I know, lets get her onto a towel okay?" I ask. Cat nods. Right then Jade seems to wake up a little.

"Guys, I don't feel so well" Jade mutters.

"Lean on me" Cat says. Jade does as she does and closes her eyes.

"Cat, Im gonna get all of our stuff together in the bags and then we'll wrap Jade's towel around her & we'll carry her." I state.

"Okay Tori" Cat says.

I gather all of our things and then I grab the bag and throw it over my shoulder. I walk back to Cat and Jade.

"How do we carry her?" I ask Cat.

"Well uhm… Jadey? How do you want to be carried?" Cat asks.

"I don't know. Maybe a piggy-back or you guys could put your arms out and form a chair" Jade says.

"Ill carry her" I state as I hand Cat the bags. Cat nods. Jade stands up and Cat steadies her. Then she "jumps" onto my back and we begin to slowly walk back to camp.

"We have ice at camp don't we?" I question.

"Yeah, we need to ice Jadey's head" Cat murmurs.

We continue to walk. I notice strange looks from people. About 15 minutes later we get back to camp and I set Jade down in a chair. I take a seat on the bench opposite the chair. Cat brings over some ice and talks to Jade while she helps ice her head. Cat helps Jade to her tent and then lets her sleep. We sit out by the fire that we made.

"Im sorry Cat" I say.

Cat looks up and says the unexpected. "We aren't friends Tori, & I don't think we ever will be again. But we can be civil and act decent around each other" & with that she stands & goes to Jade&Beck's tent and lies down with a sleeping Jade. She too falls asleep within minutes.

The boys should be back soon. I walk to my tent & begin to dose off.

**Hope you liked it. What did you think of the format? & Please REVIEW. I will try and update again soon & finish the story. PM me or Review me on your thoughts(:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heey guys! I am updating. This is kind of a short chapter, I went back to school today meaning that i am no longer on break. I think that there will be another chapter or 2. & I am sorry to those who think is the worst story ever. Honestly, this was my first story so it was more for me to get a feel of writing but if you hate it, please keep that to yourself. I do not own victorious.. obviously. Thanks~ (I would also like to thank guest "K8IE" for their support to keep going :D)**

Beck's POV~

We're walking back to camp. I really wonder how today went for the girls. I mean we left and somehow everything seemed to be fine. Although Jade did seem a little off-putting this morning.

"That was a good trip" Robbie says. Andre glares at him. "We didn't catch anything Rob" I say looking to Andre. "So, it was bonding time" Robbie mutters. I just shake my head. "It sucked a lot" Andre remarks. I laugh slightly as Robbie frowns.

"We're almost at camp" Andre says. "There aren't any lights…" Robbie cuts off. I start to worry a little. It's only like 7PM. Where are the girls? Once we set all of our things down, we go to our tents to get some other clothes on & then go & find the girls. I reach our tent & find Jade&Cat already sleeping. I smile a little. I walk over to Robbie & tell him. He nods and I can see he feels at ease knowing where Cat is. We walk over to Andre.

Andre's POV~

I just got to my tent and I see that Tori is sleeping. She looks happy. Although beside her I see a note. The note reads: "Dear Andre. I went to sleep around 6:45PM as did Cat & Jade. Cat & I are fighting. I'll tell you more about it when we wake up. I assume you'll be back to camp & reading this soon. Jade fell and hit her head in the river. Cat iced her head but she's been a little out of it. Don't let Beck worry too much. Love Tori" I see Beck & Robbie coming over here. They're talking quietly. I hand Beck the note, and watch as he reads it. I can tell immediately that he is worried. Beck throws the note at Robbie & takes off toward his tent. He carefully wakes Cat up. She comes out, a small smile on her face & goes to stand with Robbie.

Cat's POV~

Beck just woke me up. He looked really worried. I go & stand next to Robbie. I am also worried about Jadey. I look over at Andre, he's watching Beck & occasionally looking to a sleeping Tori. I know what I said to Tori is harsh but that's how I feel.

"Babe?" I hear Beck murmur in Jade's ear. Jade makes a small whimper-like noise & then snuggles closer to a very concerned Beck. Beck just nods at me. "I think he wants us to all get some rest. That he is going to sleep now…" I say looking to him. Robbie & Andre als turn to look at him. Beck nods & we all start to get ready to go to sleep.

Robbie's POV~

Fishing wasn't as bad as Andre & Beck make it out to be. But today has been a little weird. I mean now I realize that Tori & Cat probably had to work together to help Jade. I hope that all will be okay. Afterall I think that we leave tomorrow afternoon.

**Hope you liked it! Please review~ Please read the top thingy that i wrote before the chapter started. Thanks.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey. I know this is a short chapter but i wanted to get it up for those who care. LOL. Anyways. i am thinking that there is one more chapter to go. Thank you to those who reviewed. (K8ie) (Bade3) & (ArianaGrande). :D **

Cat's POV~

It's about 9 in the morning & I just woke up because I heard some commotion outside. I peek out of our tent to see that Andre & Tori are outside packing. Though they seem to have gotten a bit distracted seeing as they are making out on the bench. I decide to get them to stop or at least have the decency to do so in their tent. Robbie is still asleep beside me.

Andre's POV~

Tori & I woke up early this morning to pack up. It's our last day. I'm not sure if we're all spending the day here or just going home. Once we got outside to the bench Tori kissed me & that started a make-out session. We abruptly stop kissing when we hear someone "Cough". I turn around & see Cat standing there looking un-amused. Tori is blushing bright red like a tomato.

"Nice job packing guys" Cat says sarcastically.

"We did do a good job" Tori says defending herself. "Whatever Tori. Oh & for future reference. Next time you have a make-out session, do it in your tent like normal decent people" Cat says forwardly. I am slightly taken aback by what she says but I guess that's normal.

Robbie's POV~

I wake up & hear people talking outside. I open the tent & look out to see Tori, Andre, & Cat all packing while talking. As I step out I hear that they are arguing.

"You need to be decent human beings, otherwise your just fu" I put my hand over Cat's mouth & cut her off.

"Morning both of you" I say directing it at Andre & Tori as I look sternly at Cat.

"Whatever" Cat mutters angrily as she pushes past me & goes to pack up her bag. About 10 minutes later when I have packed all of the food up, Beck & Jade step out of their tent.

"We're going to start taking down our tent. We finished packing all of our stuff." Beck says. He then turns to Jade and they begin to take down their tent.

Tori's POV~

I just finished packing up all my stuff. I note that Andre is doing the same. I look over to him & smile. He smiles back at me & I feel happy. For that brief moment.

"Lets take the tent down" Andre says as he climbs out of the tent. I follow behind. When we're out I see that Cat & Robbie are in the middle of taking their tent down. & Beck & Jade are done with all of their packing. Beck playfully lunges at her. In the process he knocks her over & begins to tickle her. They seem truly happy & it's really quite adorable to watch. I see that Cat & Robbie are also watching them. Andre looks on knowingly. Beck & Jade are oblivious to the world. It's as though they're the only people in the world & no one else exists. I begin to help Andre take the tent down.

Jade's POV~

Beck just playfully tackled me. He hasn't done that in a while. Right when I'm about to roll over so I'm the one dominating, he begins to tickle me. I know that it is over & I can't possibly win, so I just laugh & let the moment engulf the two of us. He smiles & looks down at me. I laugh a little as I pull his head down for a kiss. While I'm kissing him, he's off his guard. I begin to run my fingers up & down his sides. He laughs & rolls around aimlessly & I can't help but giggle at this. He looks at me.

"You are so going down West" He whispers.

"Yeah right Oliver" I say smirking. Then I stand up & go over to Cat.

"Everyone seems to be done packing" Tori states.

"Way to state the obvious" I mutter.

"What was that Jade? Did I hear a comment" Tori says thinking that she is so smart.

"Yeah. You did hear something. Jade said WAY TO STATE THE OBVIOUS" Cat says enunciating every word very clearly so that I wont miss it.

"Anyways. What are we doing today" Robbie asks.

"What did people have in mind? It is our last day after all" Beck all but states & asks at the same time.

"Well…" Tori starts but doesn't finish. So its unclear what we're doing today… great.

**I hope you liked that some. Please PM me or review on what you thought or what you think they should do on there last day. Also, if you want please check out my other stories. Thanks(:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys. Sorry it's been so long. I'm on summer now, and I was actually really blocked on how to finish this story. I hope that you like this chapter and liked this story. It was my first one. Thank you all. I tried to make this chapter somewhat lengthly. :) ENJOY. {Anything recognizable isn't mine} Thanks for all the reviews and support and constructive criticism. **

Jade's POV~

"How about we all go down to the River and afterwards grab some lunch?" Beck suggests. The whole gang nods at his statement not wanting to argue on the last day. We all pile into the RV. I smirk and look over at Tori and Andre knowingly, they're making out.

"Are we almost there?" Cat asks curiously while looking at Tori and Andre in disgust. They don't seem to notice. Beck has one hand on the steering wheel and one hand on my knee. I look back at Cat through the window.

"Yeah like 10 minutes" I say smiling. We all have our bathing suites on underneath our clothes. It will be crazy to finally end this trip. I am so caught up in my thoughts I never notice us arrive. I only snap back to reality when Beck opens my door and takes my hand.

"We're here guys" He says opening the RV door. Cat is the first one out.

"STOP KISSING" She shouts playfully at Tori and Andre. Tori looks offended until she picks up on the mood.

"TO THE LAKE" Robbie says charging after Cat. I begin to run behind him while Beck swoops me up bridal style and runs to the edge of the water. There are tons of people here. We all drop our stuff in a pile in the same general area and run for the water. Beck still hasn't put me down.

"Into the Lake Jadelyn" Beck says kissing my temple before running straight into the cool water. Cat runs up behind Beck and tackles him successfully sinking both Beck and I underwater. I grab Cat's foot and drag her down. We all surface around the same time laughing. Robbie is treading water with a proud smile. Tori is sitting in an inner tube while Andre rests on a blow up raft. I pick Cat up and Beck picks Robbie up. We start a chicken fight. Tori and Andre watch us laughing.

Cat's POV~

"You're going down Robbie" I shout as Jade makes her way to where Beck is standing. They're both smiling although Beck looks like Jade has intimidated him. Robbie puts on a brave face.

"As if Valentine" He says pushing me. I immediately shove back. No one except Jade seems to know my strength. Robbie goes tumbling backwards as does Beck. I realize that Jade shoved him also. I high-five her from where I sit perched on her shoulders. Just when I notice that Beck and Robbie haven't surfaced, Andre gets totally flipped on the raft.

"Good idea Rob" Beck says laughing. Robbie nods and Andre looks purely unamused. We're all laughing and having a good old time. This is how our gang is supposed to be. Andre sneaks up behind Tori and pushes her out of the inner tube. She's shocked at first and starts to splash around while chanting "Cold Cold Cold Cold" I laugh even harder before I realize that I'm holding onto Jade's shoulders for support.

"Andreeeeee" Tori says faking anger.

"You will die" She laughs as she swims towards him. He takes cover behind me and Jade. Like we're going to protect him. I push him over and Tori comes to water fight with him. Beck is now holding Jade up.

"Really Beck" She asks feigning irritation.

"Yes" Beck says wiggling his eyebrows mischievously.

"Don't you dare" Jade says really looking shocked.

"I'll throw you" Beck teases.

"Put. Me. Down. BECKETT" Jade says enunciating each word. Beck simply tosses her. I begin to poke his sides for his punishment. Jade comes up from under the water and splashes him. He was not expecting that. It starts a splash war between us all. About 15 minutes later we all run up to our towels.

Tori's POV~

"Sun bathing time girls" I say giggling. Robbie looks over at us questioningly.

"And apparently boys" Jade says cracking a smile. I lie my towel down on one side of Jade while Cat lies hers down on the other. Robbie is next to Cat and Beck and Andre are sitting in some chairs under an umbrella.

"Anyone getting hungry?" Andre asks tentatively.

"Yes actually." Robbie states. Cat and Jade nod ever so slightly.

"Yeah now that you mention it" I say punching his arm slightly. Beck laughs at the exchange.

"What should we have?" Beck asks.

"How about Arizona's and sandwiches?" Cat chirps sitting up with Jade.

"Robbie you stay here with the stuff and we'll all go get the food." Beck suggests. Robbie nods.

"I want a turkey sandwich" Rob says looking to his girlfriend.

-At the grocery store just a bit down the road-

"I'll have 1 turkey sandwich and one tuna sandwich" Cat says smiling politely.

"1 turkey sandwich" Jade says.

"2 ham" Andre says. I look at him oddly.

"One for me. One for Beck" He says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'll have a ham sandwich too" I order kindly. Once the food is ready. We find Beck in the drink isle. He's holding 6 cups that say "CAMPING FOREVER" on them. He holds them up and everyone smiles already loving them. We grab every Arizona that we can find and head to check out.

"Just to clarify. We can mix and share the Arizona's now in there cups" Beck says pointing to the glasses.

"Very smart" I say.

Beck's POV~

-Back at the Lake-

Everyone is sitting and enjoying eating they're food. I smile and think that this has probably been the funest most agreeable day of this whole trip.

"Can I mix some of you're mango with my strawberry?" Cat asks Jade while holding the Arizona can.

"Course Kit-Cat" Jade says laughing at Cat's strange flavor mix. After we finish eating we all resume our sun bathing and chair positions.

"Anyone up for water?" Andre asks.

"Like more lake?" Robbie asks to clarify.

"Obviously idiot" Jade says in a sweet voice obviously kidding around with him.

"YEAH LETS GO" I say with great enthusiasm. We all run to the water for the last of our fun.

Andre's POV~

We're all getting back into the RV when Jade starts to sing. Cat joins her and soon we're all singing. Harmonizing. Adding different parts of different songs to this weird music. It's all great fun.

"We better start driving home" Beck says responsibly.

"I guess so" Tori agrees.

"You going to sit with us Cat?" Jade asks the little red head.

"Yeah for the ride back I am" Cat chirps.

"I really like that harmonizing. It was something we all need to do more often" I add in. Everyone agrees and laughs about it.

"This has really been the best last day" Jade says relaxing in Beck's arms.

"Yeah. Everyone got along so well." Cat said.

"And it was a natural get along, like we all wanted it to be the best last day and not have any disagreements" Tori stated laughingly.

"It'll always be the camping trip to remember" I say poking Tori.

"One with drama, and family, and love, and fighting, and fun" Beck says holding Jade closer.

Robbie's POV~

"I video taped the whole day" I say beaming. Everyone looks at me awkwardly for a moment. Then huge smiles spread across their faces.

"Now we will really forever remember" Jade says grabbing Cat's hand.

"I don't want to go home" Cat giggles.

"I don't want this roller-coaster of a trip to be over" Tori says tearing up.

"We'll just have to make another group trip" Beck says grinning.

"This is our gang for life" Andre says putting his hand up in the air. All of us mimic his action.

"Our gang" we all say in unison.

**Hope you liked it. Please REVIEW. :) I hope that everyone checks out my other stories. I would love that. Again. Thank you so much. :)**

**Jadefan4ever. I have a story about the gang going to Canada. It's called Hollowood Ranch. Please check it out. **


End file.
